<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Héroïne accidentelle by MarinaKaFai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705019">Héroïne accidentelle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai'>MarinaKaFai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riviera (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Fluff and Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie devint, par hasard, l'héroïne d'Adriana. [Riviera] [Femslash February]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adriana Clios/Sophie Lombardi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Héroïne accidentelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer : Riviera est l'oeuvre de Neil Jordan.</p><p>Note de l'auteur : Cet OS fait partie du défi Femslash February 2021 où on écrit, tous les jours du mois de février, sur un thème donné avec un couple lesbien. Ce challenge me sort de ma zone de confort alors je ne serai peut-être pas toujours au top mais au moins, j'essaye de m'amuser et de changer de registre.</p><p>Thème du 13 février : Accidental Hero</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Héroïne accidentelle</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>- T'es défoncée, Ada ! La rabroua gentiment Adam</p><p>- Oh ça va, arrête, on dirait Maman ! C'est juste un pétard !</p><p>Allongée sur un fauteuil de piscine flottant sur l'eau turquoise, Sophie ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire. Oui, Adriana était complètement stone, les effets du cannabis ayant entamé leur travail. Elle riait un peu plus souvent et pour rien mais surtout, plus aucun souci ne laissait de trace sur son visage, de reliquats dans ses yeux. Libérée de tout ce poids, même de manière artificielle, elle pouvait enfin déployer ses ailes pour embrasser une sensation de plénitude. Sauf que, dans son délire, elle ne fit pas attention et ses pieds glissèrent sur le rebord mouillé de la piscine...</p><p>Pour tomber directement sur les genoux de la jeune fille, les enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau avant que la poussée d'Archimède ne fasse son œuvre, ramenant leurs corps à la surface.</p><p>- Mon héroïne ! Sourit Adriana</p><p>- Dis plutôt que tu voulais me rejoindre ! Plaisanta Sophie</p><p>Adam ne put que soupirer avant de détourner le regard quand sa petite sœur embrassa son amie : il était grand temps qu'il s'éclipse pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il irait emmerder Christos tiens, ça l'occuperait.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>FIN</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>